weeblsstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Weebl and Bob Pikea Pt3
The everyday happenings of Weebl and his friend, Bob. DAMN YOU SWEDEN~ Never mind, you give us chocolate and stuff. :D Alright, well, Weebl and his friend go to a store supposed to be IKEA, but instead it's called PIKEA. This is PIKEA Pt3. :D Bob: I'm in the Box, I'm in the Box, where could I be? I'm in the Box :D Bob's so cute. XD Here's the link for it. :D http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/178153 Woot~ Newgrounds! Pikea3, Weebl and Bob episode 67 - Date: 25th June 2004 Brief: The third and final part of the trilogy of Weebl and Bob's quest into Pikea. Cast: (in order of appearance): Weebl, Bob Transcript: {WEEBL and BOB are rocking on their normal purple background, a sign saying "WAREHOUSE" is hanging above and BOB is wearing his grandma's wig.} WEEBL: we made it into the warehouse! BOB (deep voiced): yes. {WEEBL looks puzzled} WEEBL: what you doing? BOB: trying to look older. WEEBL: is that your grans wig? BOB: yes. WEEBL: thought it smelt of wee. BOB: I'll take it off. {WEEBL looks around} WEEBL: what the...? {On the shelf is flatpacked boxes of "Paj Chicken", with the sign underneath saying "56 PAJ"} WEEBL (off screen): all pies are flat packed. WEEBL: it just not right. BOB: but look at it. BOB: as far as you can see there nothing but paj-ers. WEEBL: paj-ers? BOB: paj-ers! WEEBL: paj-ers? BOB: paj-ers! WEEBL: paj-ers? BOB: paj-ers! {Both WEEBL and BOB are looking at boxers of flatpacked pajers} WEEBL: aah. paj-ers. BOB: why you got mushroom ones? WEEBL: it just seemed right. BOB: k. WEEBL: to the house! BOB: we don't have one. WEEBL: oh yeah. WEEBL: to the batcave! {A logo of Batman appears, with WEEBL's face, and the old classic TV series music flashes on} WEEBL (on the batman sign): uurgh. {WEEBL and BOB are in the batcave with a box of Paj-ers} BOB: why do they call it the bat cave. {Some poop lands on BOB's head} WEEBL: no idea. WEEBL: let's build some pie! {WEEBL has instructions whilst BOB is inside the Pikea box} BOB (singing): I'm in the box! BOB (singing): I'm in the box! BOB (singing and hiding): where can I be? BOB (singing): I'm in the box! WEEBL: stop messing about and help. BOB: I would help... BOB: but I'm in the box. BOB: do you see? WEEBL: oh yes. silly me. WEEBL: I forgot we just bought a big box of wanker. {We see WEEBL welding something} WEEBL: that's the box welded shut. BOB: aww! WEEBL: now we will build the pie! BOB: how do you even weld cardboard? {Various noises later, WEEBL and BOB are rocking in their batcave with a large pie with a laser in the middle of it} WEEBL: hmmm. WEEBL: correct me if I wrong bob. WEEBL: but shouldn't pies be more... WEEBL: pie-like? BOB: yes. WEEBL: what is it? BOB: it a conundrum wrapped in an enigma... BOB: ...wrapped in pastry, wrapped in a lie. WEEBL: yes... WEEBL: ...but what is it? BOB: a pastry covered laser? WEEBL (screaming): damn you sweden! {With that, the pie bursts out a large laser beam, which goes straight up into space, hits the satellite and bounces back down to Earth taking a large chunk out of Sweden} BOB (off screen): nice shot.